2031 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Hitman)
WIP Seasonal Forecasts Storms Timeline Systems Hurricane Andrea Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Barry Hurricane Chantal Hurricane Derrick Hurricane Evan Tropical Storm Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Tropical Depression Nine Tropical Depression Ten Tropical Storm Humberto Hurricane Imelda Hurricane John Hurricane Karen Hurricane Lane Tropical Depression Sixteen Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Nathan Hurricane Olga Hurricane Pedro Hurricane Quentin Tropical Depression Twenty-Two Hurricane Rosa Hurricane Sebastien Hurricane Tanya Tropical Depression Twenty-Six Tropical Storm Ura Hurricane Van Hurricane Wendy Hurricane Xander Hurricane Yolanda Hurricane Zeke Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Tropical Depression Thirty-Five Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Mu Hurricane Bu Tropical Storm Tigma Tropical Storm Rigma Hurricane Sau Tropical Depression Forty-Four Hurricane Xau Hurricane Pau Hurricane Tau Hurricane Upsilon Hurricane Phi Tropical Storm Chi Tropical Storm Psi Hurricane Omega Tropical Depression Fifty-Three Tropical Storm Enas Tropical Storm Dyo Tropical Storm Tria Hurricane Tessera Hurricane Pente Hurricane Exi Hurricane Epta Hurricane Okt Hurricane Ennea Tropical Storm Deka Hurricane Enetka Hurricane Dodeka Hurricane Dekatreis Hurricane Dekatessera Tropical Storm Dekapente Tropical Storm Dekaexi Hurricane Dekaepta Hurricane Dektaochto Hurricane Dekaennea Hurricane Eikosi Hurricane Tikosi Tropical Storm Sikosi Hurricane Segma Tropical Storm Tegma Hurricane Regma Hurricane Alef Hurricane Bet Tropical Storm Gimel Tropical Storm Dalet Hurricane He Hurricane Vav Hurricane Zayin Hurricane Chet Hurricane Tet Tropical Storm Yod Tropical Storm Kaph Tropical Storm Lamed Tropical Storm Mem Hurricane Nun Hurricane Samech Hurricane Ayin Hurricane Pay Hurricane Tsade Hurricane Qot Hurricane Qof Hurricane Resh Hurricane Shin Hurricane Tav Tropical Depression One Hundred-Two Hurricane Abraham Hurricane Bridgit Hurricane Connor Hurricane Dahlia Hurricane Edgar Hurricane Faith Hurricane Graham Tropical Storm Helga Tropical Depression One Hundred-Eleven Tropical Depression One Hundred-Twelve Hurricane Idris Hurricane Jordana Hurricane Ken Hurricane Layla Hurricane Marv Hurricane Naomi Hurricane Oliver Hurricane Patricia Hurricane Quincy Hurricane Ruth Hurricane Sven Hurricane Trinity Tropical Storm Ugo Hurricane Veronica Hurricane Wyatt Hurricane Xyliana Hurricane Yavin Hurricane Ziana Tropical Storm Hydrogen Hurricane Helium Hurricane Lithium Hurricane Beryllium Hurricane Boron Hurricane Carbon Hurricane Nitrogen Tropical Depression One Hundred Thirty-Eight Tropical Depression One Hundred Thirty-Nine Hurricane Oxygen Hundred Fluorine Hundred Neon Hundred Sodium Tropical Depression One Hundred Forty-Four Hurricane Magnesium Hurricane Aluminum Hurricane Phosphorus Hurricane Silicon Tropical Depression One Hundred Forty-Nine Hurricane Sulfur Tropical Storm Chlorine Tropical Storm Argon Hurricane Potassium Hurricane Calcium Hurricane Scandium Hurricane Titanium Tropical Storm Vanadium ''' '''Tropical Depression One Hundred Fifty-Eight Hurricane Chromium Hurricane Manganese Tropical Storm Iron Hurricane Cobalt Hurricane Nickel Tropical Depression One Hundred Sixty-Four Tropical Depression One Hundred Sixty-Five Hurricane Copper Hurricane Zinc Hurricane Gallium Hurricane Germanium Hurricane Arsenic Hurricane Selenium Hurricane Bromine Hurricane Krypton Hurricane Rubidium Hurricane Strontium Tropical Storm Yttrium Tropical Storm Zirconium Tropical Depression One Hundred Seventy-Eight Hurricane Niobium Hurricane Molybdenum Hurricane Technetium Hurricane Ruthenium Hurricane Rhodium Hurricane Palladium Hurricane Silver Hurricane Cadmium Hurricane Indium Hurricane Tin Hurricane Antimony Tropical Storm Tellurium Tropical Storm Iodine Hurricane Xenon Hurricane Caesium Hurricane Barium Hurricane Lanthanum Hurricane Cerium Hurricane Praseodymium Hurricane Neodymium Hurricane Promethium Tropical Depression Two Hundred Tropical Depression Two Hundred-One Tropical Storm Samarium Hurricane Europium Hurricane Gadolinium Hurricane Terbium Hurricane Dysprosium Hurricane Holmium Hurricane Erbium Hurricane Thulium Tropical Storm Ytterbium Tropical Storm Lutetium Hurricane Hafnium Hurricane Tantalum Hurricane Tungsten Tropical Storm Rhenium Hurricane Osmium Hurricane Iridium Hurricane Platinum Hurricane Gold Hurricane Mercury Hurricane Thallium Hurricane Lead Hurricane Bismuth Tropical Depression Two Hundred Twenty-Four Hurricane Polonium Tropical Storm Astatine Hurricane Radon Hurricane Francium Hurricane Radium Hurricane Actinium Hurricane Thorium Hurricane Protactinium Hurricane Uranium Hurricane Neptunium Hurricane Plutonium Hurricane Americium Hurricane Cirium Hurricane Berkelium Hurricane Californium Hurricane Einsteinium Tropical Storm Fermium Hurricane Mendelevium Hurricane Nobelium Hurricane Lawrencium Hurricane Rutherfordium Hurricane Dubnium Tropical Depression Two Hundred Forty-Seven Hurricane Seaborgium Hurricane Bohrium Hurricane Hassium Hurricane Meitnerium Hurricane Darmstadtium Hurricane Roentgenium Hurricane Copernicium Hurricane Nihonium Hurricane Flerovium Hurricane Moscovium Hurricane Livermorium Hurricane Tennessine Hurricane Oganesson Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2031. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2037 season. This was the same list used in the 2025 season, with the exceptions of Derrick, Jason, Lane, Nathan, and Pedro, which replaced Dorian, John, Luke, Noah, and Pablo, respectively. The names Derrick, Jason, Lane, Nathan and Pablo were used for the first time this year. No names were not used during the course of the year. Normal List Greek Names Alternate List Due to all Greek names being used, an alternate list was used for the first time ever. This is the list that was used: Element List Due to all Greek names and alternate names being retired, a list with element names was used for the first time ever. This is the list that was used: Retirement On April 27, 2032, at the 54th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Barry, Derrick, Imelda, Jason, Karen, Lane, Melissa, Nathan, Pedro, Rosa, Sebastien, Van, Wendy, Betta, Gamma, Epsilon, Zeta, Bu, Sau, Xau, Pau, Tau, Omega, He, Zayin, Chet, Tet, Nun, Samech, Ayin, Qof, Resh, Shin, Tessera, Pente, Exi, Epta, Enetka, Dodeka, Dekatreis, Dekaennea, Eikosi, Abraham, Bridgit, Dahlia, Faith, Graham, Idris, Jordana, Patricia, Ruth, Sven, Trinity, Veronica, Wyatt, Yavin, Lithium, Beryllium, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Aluminum, Silicon, Sulfur, Calcium, Scandium, Titanium, Chromium, Cobalt, Nickel, Copper, Zinc, Arsenic, Bromine, Krypton, Rubidium, Molybdenum, Rhodium, Palladium, Silver, Cadmium, Indium, Tin, Xenon, Caesium, Barium, Praseodymium, Neodymium, Europium, Terbium, Thulium, Tungsten, Osmium, Platinum, Gold, Mercury, Lead, Bismuth, Polonium, Radon, Francium, Radium, Thorium, Uranium, Neptunium, Plutonium, Americium, Californium, Einsteinium, Nobelium, Lawrencium, Bohrium, Hassium, Roentgenium, Copernicium, Nihonium, Flerovium, Moscovium, Livermorium, Tennessine, and Oganesson from its rotating name lists due to the amount of deaths and damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Baker, Daniel, Ivana, Jack, Katie, Leonard, Mabel, Nico, Parker, Ruby, Spencer, Vern, Winona, Aaron, Barbara, Daphne, Francine, Gerald, Irving, Jade, Peggy, Robin, Shaggy, Trisha, Velma, Wayne, and York for the 2037 season. Season Effects Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes